Final
by Sylkabe
Summary: Le dernier membre de l'organisation tombe aujourd'hui...Enfin...Si le genre l'accepte bien entendu.


Plus qu'une porte...Il était là.

Shinichi et Shiho se firent un signe de la tête, enfin ils y étaient après tant de temps passé dans un corps d'enfant, après avoir perdu tant de proche, tant de temps, son aimé pour l'un, son enfance pour l'autre, l'heure de la vengeance était toute proche.

D'un coup de pied, le détective ouvrit la porte et braqua son arme sur la silhouette à quelques mètres devant lui.

''Agasa ! C'était toi !''

''Surpris Shinichi ? Mais pourtant c'était évident !''

Haibara, ou plutôt Shiho rentra à son tour.

''Bha...Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée du coup ?''

''Eh bien...hum...En fait...''

 _''Ça marche pas...''_

 _''Bha non ça marche pas, et en plus Gosho a dit qu'Anokata n'était pas Agasa.''_

 _''Bon, je recommence du coup ''_

 _''Évidement...Pauvre pine._

''Kogoro, c'était toi!''

 _''Non !''_

''Ran, pourquoi ?!''

 _''Niet.''_

''Genta, je le savais !''

 _''Genta ?! Mais t'as fumé ?''_

 _''Quoi ? En vrai c'est super crédible !''_

 _''C'est crédible mes genoux.''_

 _''Bon...Mitsuhiko alors ?''_

 _''Sérieusement ?''_

 _''Ayumi ?''_

 _''tst''_

 _''Mais je déteste Ayumi !''_

 _''Nan mais on s'en fout, fait quelque chose de plus...Je sais pas...essaie de changer de ton !''_

Enfin ils y étaient, une porte, lourde, du genre celles qu'on utilise pour sécuriser une banque, derrière elle, point de billets verts, mais l'homme qu'ils avaient cherchés toutes leur vie et...

''Prête ?

''Prête.''

Shinichi fit sauter la porte d'un coup de coude et se précipita dans la pièce, à sa droite, le pauvre individu arrosant ses bégonia n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête avant de se prendre un coup de fusil à pompe tirée par une rouquine qui venait de se matérialisé au dessus du jeune homme qui le visait déjà a l'aide d'un fusil d'assaut.

L'homme s'effondra, le crâne à moitié éclaté, sans perdre un instant, Shiho vida une bouteille d'essence dans le bureau tendit que Shinichi disposa une vingtaine de charges explosives dans la pièce. La tache terminée, ils sautèrent tout deux par la fenêtre en la brisant alors que le building explosait derrière eux.

 _''C'est pas possible.''_

 _''Mais si c'est possible ! Pourquoi ce serait pas possible ?!''_

 _''Parce que t'as dit qu le bureau d'Anokata était au dixième étage. Donc là, Shiho elle a plus de jambes et...Tu m'écoute ?''_

 _''Hein ? Hum, oui, je vais revoir ça...''_

 _''De toute façon c'était un peu excessif tout ça...Recommence._

 _''Pff...Tu commence à m'échauffer le système.''_

Ils y étaient enfin, devant cette porte. Haibara ouvrit la porte, la petite fille avait un peu peur de ce qui se cachait derrière mais elle pris son courage à deux main. A l'intérieur, un vieux monsieur en cravate semblait les attendre, elle et son copain.

''Ah ! Vous m'avez retrouvés !''

''Oui ! Vilain criminel ! On va t'apprendre à tuer la famille des gens et à les rétrécir ensuite !''

''Oh non ! Mais c'est même pas grave de toute façon je vais vous battre !''

Il se leva de façon menaçante, mais alors que tout semblait perdu, la police débarqua et...

 _''Parce que tu vois, c'est un peu une série pour enfant et tout, du coup...''_

 _''T'es complètement con.''_

 _''Nan, mais il y a certains épisodes où...''_

 _''Je veux pas le savoir, change moi ça !''_

 _''C'est bon...Tu bride ma fibre artistique !''_

Ils y étaient enfin, devant cette fameuse porte. Shinichi, ou plutôt Conan fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Dès qu'il eu pénétré l'endroit, une lumière s'alluma. Un visage usé par le temps apparu derrière un bureau.

''Je t'attendais...''

 _''C'est cliché...''_

 _''Mais ta gueule !''_

''Vous m'attendiez ? Moi ?''

''Je sais tout Shinichi Kudo...Ton nom, tes goûts, ton âge, tout...Même ta compagne n'a pas de secret pour moi...''

''Vraiment ?'' Il y avait moins de questionnement que d'incrédulité dans la voie du jeune homme

''Tu ignore tant de chose...Mais tu les saura bien assez tôt.''

Haibara pointa son arme sur l'individu.''Dites moi ce qui m'empêche de vous trouer le crâne dans ce cas.''

Anokata eu un regard triste. ''Ah, Shiho...J'avais oublié à quel point tu me faisait fondre...Mais je vais te répondre...''Il s'allongea plus sereinement sur son fauteuil.''Tu ne le peux pas...Parce que tu m'aime. Tu l'aime lui aussi. Ce qui reviens au même...''

Conan arrêta de respirer.

''Shinichi Kudo...Je suis toi.''

 _''Hahaha...''_

 _''Mais quoi ! C'est trop profond en fait ! Et puis...originale...''_

 _''Originale ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il doit y avoir un bon millier de fanfiction qui disent la même chose !''_

 _''Oui...Enfin bon...c'est des fanfiction hein, si ça devait être de qualité ça se saurait...De toute façon tu commence vraiment à me faire chier.''_

Ils y étaient enfin, devant cette porte. Shinichi fit un signe à sa compagne qui crocheta la serrure avant d'ouvrir. Le détective fit quelque pas dans la lumière calme et pourpre de la pièce, de la moquette rouge tapissait le sol et les murs étaient couverts de tableau au ton provocateur. Au centre de la pièce, un large canapé immaculé où attendait un homme d'une grande prestance.

''Oh, Shinichi, tu es enfin là...''

Le détective fit quelques pas.

''Oh, mais ne t'en fait pas, tu peu t'asseoir à coté de moi si tu veux...''

''...B...Bien...''

Bientôt, il sentit un bras musclé se poser sur ses épaules.

''Tu sais...je me suis toujours demandé quand tu finirais par venir me voir...Chaque soir, tu abritais mes pensés...Et finalement...Je me demande si je n'appréciais pas ça...''

''En fait...''Les joue de Shinichi se teintèrent de rouge.''Je...J'ai toujours voulu être là...moi aussi...''

La main du Boss se balada jusqu'en bas du torse du jeune homme qui commençait à respirer difficilement. Il déplaça sa main sur la joue d'Anokata. Bientôt, sa chemise fut complètement ouverte, laissant apparaître son torse dans tout sa gloire, il sentit une profonde chaleur inonder tout son être et...

 _''Mais bordel...Je te demande pas d'écrire un Yaoi ! Il y a assez de KaiShin pour ça !''_

 _''Tu vois que c'était pas si fanfictionesque mon histoire de Conan du future.''_

 _''Shinichi.''_

 _''Quoi Shinichi ?''_

 _''Dans ton histoire c'était Shinichi du future.''_

 _''Oui mais on s'en fout de ça, elle était génial...Mais bon, avec celle-là on est certain de faire un maximum de vus !''_

 _''Et de perdre tout bon goût.''_

 _''...T'as une meilleur idée ?''_

 _''Écoute...Fait la fin que tu imagine, la fin que tu voudrais...''_

 _...Bon...OK...Mais on a du choix...Je vais tenter mais ne viens pas gueuler après hein ?!''_

 _''Mais oui...vas y...''_

Ils y étaient enfin devant cette porte. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils attendaient ce moment, il était enfin venu...Peut être le moment de finir l'histoire par un happy end.

Le détective fit un signe à la scientifique. Vêtu pour l'occasion, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, ce type d'opération en se faisait pas habillé en veste bleu à nœud papillon rouge.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une large pièce richement décoré, derrière un bureau, au fond, un individu se leva. Sans un mot.

Le couple s'avança, un mélange de prudence et d'impatience dans leur démarche.

''Vous voilà enfin...''

Le moment approchait, la fin de l'histoire.

''Mr Edogawa...''

Les choses sérieuses commençaient...

''...Voulez vous prendre Mme Haibara, ici présente comme épouse...''

…

…

 _''...Tu peux pas t'en empêcher pas vrai..?''_

 _''Ferme la...C'est physiologique...''_


End file.
